


My Heart's About To Burst

by Welcome To Hell (WildKingJackal)



Series: Are You Really Gonna Love Me [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/Welcome%20To%20Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is just, so, completely in love with his dorky boyfriends.<br/>He's just very protective of his diet coke, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's About To Burst

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise to everyone waiting on my next male reader insert.  
> It's happening, I swear!!

Gavin and Jon were in serious trouble.

Oh, Ryan was going to kill them, slowly, they knew.

That's why they were currently hiding in Burnie's office, who got so annoyed he actually left it to go work elsewhere. They snickered to each other, holding the two last diet cokes in their hands. Ryan would have their heads.

Their boyfriend had only gotten a coffee and a can of his favourite soda today, it was afternoon now, and Ryan always loved having a little too much of it then. But with only two left, he'd been careful until there was more tomorrow. Gavin and Jon had stolen them as a prank, but seeing the murderous look on their boyfriend's face had made them run.

They could still hear him stomping around the company, even under Burnie's desk. "Jon, darling, I love you." "Gavin, baby, this isn't goodbye. We'll be fine, we'll make it out of this alive."

They snorted and giggled, leaning in to kiss each other. "Are you sure? He sounds right mad out there, doesn't 'e?" Jon smirked and shrugged. "He'd never kill us, c'mon. He loves us."

"Not right now, I don't."

They jumped at the dark voice, huddling closer together and trying hard not to outright laugh. They could hear the deep annoyance in Ryan's voice, making them smirk all that more smugly. "I'm giving you both ten seconds to give me those cans before I come get them."

As Ryan started counting down, Gavin took Jon's can, winked, and then sent him out. Jon understood easily and kept his hands in his back. Ryan raised an eyebrow before opening his hands expectantly. Jon high fived the gent as Gavin ran out of the office, bubbling laughter making it's way out of his chest.

He could hear Jon squeak before Ryan started running after him, fast and hard like a bull as the lad tried to take the most twists and turns he could, seeming more like a cheetah than the bird people usually associated him with. His laughter had stopped when he saw Jon rushing to open a door to the outside for him, and had transformed into cackling as the two ran outside, trying to hide in the parking lot. They heard Ryan yell out their names as they did so, but could only snort and snicker and the man's stomping.

They slid between the cars and tried to stay hidden for as long as possible but nothing prevented them from not hearing Ryan sneak up on them. He grabbed their shoulders and let out a very, highly annoyed huff. "Look. If you wanted to prank me, that was an hour ago when it was still funny."

They heard Michael cackling in the distance, obviously filming everything that had happened. Jon and Gavin relaxed when their boyfriend only sighed deeply and rubbed at their shoulders where he had been holding them.

They saddened at Ryan's tired eyes and quickly handed him the cans of diet coke. "We're sorry, Rye.  We only meant to tease you a lil'." Gavin seemed genuinely sorry as Ryan reached for the can, opening it and taking a large drink before pecking his younger boyfriend's lips. He turned towards Jon to kiss him, but the man was already nuzzling happily into his shoulder.

"You're the worst. Both of you." Ryan rolled his eyes at them but kissed Jon's cheek anyways, moving his free hand to play with the man's hair. "My diet coke is warm, too, by the way."

Both of them snickered at that before Jon went back inside to store the other one. "We love you, Rye. We're sorry we were mingy pricks today." Ryan shrugged and wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist. "You're always pricks, I'm used to it by now." Gavin let out a squawk of protest that was stopped by Ryan kissing him again.

"Never said I didn't love you, though." His smile was sweet and grew wider at Gavin's bright blush.

When they got back to the office, Jon was already on the couch, working away like he always did. They went to him and gave him short kisses, Ryan going back to his desk first while Gavin moved to try and share the couch with Jon. They somehow managed to share the same space while Jon worked away on his computer and Gavin tucked his head under his boyfriend's neck.

Ryan watched from his desk, a small smile tugging at his lips until Michael poked his arm. "you should take a picture and put it up on twitter, the fans would be over the moon." His smirk also meant he wanted Gavin to get stupidly flustered over the picture. Ryan snickered and moved towards his boyfriends, Jon looking up with a small smile before the picture was snapped.

Ryan posted it the picture with a smug smile, tagging Jon and Gavin on it. "Gavin decided that his job today was falling asleep against Jon. I'm not jealous," was the caption.

He looked back over to his boyfriends a few minutes later when Jon bursted out laughing, showing the picture to Gavin. "Ryyyyaaan!" The soft protest held no real embarrassment or anger in it, so Ryan let it go, smile bright on his lips. He was sure the fans would love the next RT life video.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> As always, you can contact me at my tumblr wildkingjackal.tumblr.com !


End file.
